Blame
by krissie678
Summary: Ronon/Keller. Jennifer needs to stop blaming herself.
1. Chapter 1

Ronon/Keller- established relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, just play with the characters!

Thanks to my beta Blencathra.

Blame

"Ohh," Jennifer groaned, opening her eyes from a dreamless slumber. Glancing around the darkened bedroom, she felt a shiver run up the length of her spine. The portion of the bed next to her felt cold and void of Ronon, who was currently on a mission. Knowing that without Ronon her chances of falling back to sleep now were slim to none; Jennifer decided to go for a walk.

Walking down the deserted hallways Jennifer felt a blast of cold air hit her face. "Something just feels wrong here," she mumbled under her breath, quickening her pace. Maneuvering her way back towards the familiarity of her bedroom, a noise caught her attention. In the distance the Stargate could be heard activating. _No one is scheduled to return tonight._ "I guess I'll see what's up," she whispered. _Why do I keep talking to myself?_

Turning the corner into the gateroom, Jennifer was met with a sight no one should ever have to see, Ronon coming through the event horizon covered in blood being carried on a makeshift stretcher by the three people who had quickly become some of her closet friends.

_Ronon. Oh my God, oh my God. _The doctor in Jennifer suddenly kicked in. "Why wasn't a med team called? That's what a radio is for," she yelled, running towards the stretcher that had been set down. Reaching him she checked for a pulse, when she found none, she finally took in the man in front of her. _I need help. He needs help._ Ronon was covered in blood originating from a wound by his heart. Starting CPR Jennifer yelled, "Where is my staff?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Doc. Doc, they weren't called," Colonel Sheppard explained, "He's been gone for over three hours."

Stopping her actions she turned to face Sheppard. She asked the question she already deep down knew the answer to, "He's really gone, isn't he?"

Sheppard nodded, "We met hostiles outside of the village and were too far from the gate even by jumper, but his last thoughts were of you."

Jennifer who couldn't remember exactly when she started crying questioned, "They were?"

"He said not to blame yourself, which I don't know what he meant by that because you weren't there."

It felt like a dagger stabbing into her heart, "That is exactly why I will always blame myself," she screamed, "I wasn't there. I could have helped. I could have saved him."

"Then you could be dead right along with him Doc," he retorted.

"Then at least I would be with him," she replied defeated and tired. Taking shuddering breaths, sobs overtook her as darkness surrounded her body.

She could faintly hear someone calling her name as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

My first cliffhanger. :) Don't worry I'll get the last chapter up quickly. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything.

_Previously:_

_She could faintly hear someone calling her name as she collapsed to the ground._

Ch. 2

She felt helpless. Ronon was gone and there was nothing she could do that could ever bring him back. She couldn't live without him, so she welcomed the darkness with open arms.

"Jennifer. Come on Jennifer."

Something was pulling her out of her depression. A light was shining, illuminating the darkness surrounding her. With a gasp, she opened her eyes adjusting them to the light from the bedside lamp. Leaning over her with a worried expression was Ronon. _It was only a nightmare._

"You're okay. You're okay," she repeated to herself, throwing her arms around his large frame. With her heart rate returning to normal, she relaxed in Ronon's welcoming arms.

"I'm here. Don't blame yourself. It was just a nightmare," Ronon consoled knowing what her repetitive nightmare was about.

Drifting off in Ronon's comforting arms, Jennifer felt a gentle kiss on her forehead. She also felt a sense of peace surrounding her. "I'll be here in the morning. I love you Jennifer. Sweet dreams."

The End!

* * *

As a few of you guessed or hoped, it was a dream. I could never kill Ronon. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
